


Don’t Need To Tell Me Twice

by Belle (sxnshine)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnshine/pseuds/Belle
Summary: Lance knows for sure that he loves Keith—one hundred percent. But he isn’t so sure about how Keith feels about him.





	Don’t Need To Tell Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic after 3 months of writer’s block, so I’m sorry if it’s a bit... bad. Plus, I’ve never written Klance before, so if the characters are a bit OOC that’s why. Anyhow, enjoy!

It was 11 in the evening, and Lance was lying awake on his bed. His brain decided to work overtime, and he ended up thinking about a certain raven-haired, purple-eyed boy whom he was absolutely smitten with.

Lance knew he loved Keith—one hundred percent. But he wasn’t so sure about Keith’s feelings. He feared the other man would eventually get tired of him... everyone did. He feared that he would get too annoying for him to handle. Besides, the two were becoming more distant over the last few weeks, and Lance was sure it was his fault. The two barely made contact during the day, which Lance supposed was understandable, since their relationship waskind of a secret between the two paladins. He groaned in frustration. He thought perhaps Keith _was_ getting tired of him. Maybe he found someone else and Lance didn’t know. Maybe that someone else was  _Shiro_! The two _had_ always been very close... close enough that they may as well have been lovers. Lance shook his head at the thought, but then considered it. It was possible, and Keith did seem to hang around Shiro more often than he did with Lance nowadays.

He was so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a certain red paladin enter his room.

”Hey Lance, are you awake?” He instantly recognized the voice as Keith’s.

”Yeah, I’m awake. What’s wrong? You having trouble sleeping?”

”Yeah... do you mind if I sleep here?” Keith asked tentatively. Despite having slept over at Lance’s multiple times before, it was the first he had done so in the past month.

”I don’t mind, you know I don’t.” Said Lance, who smiled at the man before him, despite the fact that it was much too dark for him to see it.

Keith uttered a quiet “thanks” and lay down in a spot next to Lance, snuggling close. _Man, I forgot how much of a cuddler Keith was._ Thought Lance, who wrapped his arms around the smaller man. When he thought that the other was asleep, he took the time to gaze at him. Keith’s dark hair was arranged like a halo on his head, and his features were softened and gentle, as if by merely going to sleep he had lost years of stress and suffering. _Wow._ Thought Lance. _He’s like an angel... heck, I won’t even be surprised if he was._ Merely looking at Keith made a certain feeling surface: Love. He was just so perfect and amazing in every way, despite the mullet that he always claimed to hate... no surprise, he actually didn’t. Besides, it wasn’t even much of a mullet anyways. He was amazing at combat and his piloting skills _way_ surpassed his own. Lance couldn’t help but fall for the man. He also couldn’t help feeling how undeserving he was of Keith. He couldn’t help feeling that Keith deserved someone much better than Lance.

He buried his face into Keith’s hair, and began mumbling some things, mostly to himself.

”I don’t deserve someone like you... or you, really.” He began. “You’re just so perfect and wonderful and you deserve so much better, and I get if maybe you want to leave me ever, it’s perfectly understandable... I mean, who in their right mind genuinely likes someone like me—hell, _loves_?” He let out bitterly. “I’m just the goofball, the third wheel, the one who got bumped to fighter class _only_ because the best dropped out. The one who can’t do _anything_ right—I’m basically worthless.” He let out bitterly. He held on tighter to Keith, as if what he just said might have been true and Keith would in fact leave him.

”Lance,” He heard the boy beside him say. He was shocked to find Keith awake. ”Don’t say that...”

”Dont say what?” He asked quietly.

”That you’re worthless, cause you’re not.” He stressed. “You are amazing Lance, and you are worth so much more than you realize. I love you, and know that I will _never_ , I repeat, **_never_** leave you for anyone else, because I love you and only you. Do you understand that?” He added softly, taking the other’s face into his palms. Lance smiled and nodded.

”You don’t have to tell me twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @bellasaurus-rex


End file.
